Sweet 16?
by Alltheabove
Summary: To say this Sweet 16 was going to be awesome would be an understatement. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be in Miley's POV unless I say otherwise…**

**Summary: Miley Cyrus was turning 16 in three days; this would be one of THE biggest birthdays in her life. But what happens when she finds out that the Jonas Brothers are going to be on tour when she has her birthday?... And what happens at Miley's Sweet 16?**

**Disclaimer I forgot to do this on my other stories, sorry: I don't own anything, unfortunately, no Jonas Brothers, no Miley Cyrus, nothing.**

* * *

November, 20, 3 days before Miley's big day: 9:00 a.m.

I can hear the annoying buzz of my alarm clock going off; I figure I should get out of bed now that I have hit the snooze button 3 times. I turn my clock off and roll out of bed feeling the cool air that instantly hits my bare legs, making my whole body shivers as I continue getting out of my bed.

I walk over to my closet and pick something out to wear; today I feel like not dressing up that much so I choose my purple juicy couture sweat suit. Since I took a shower last night and I feel rather clean, I decide against taking another shower this morning.

I strip from my pajamas, or what I call pajamas, and slip on the bottoms of the outfit. I look in the closet again and grab a black camisole, slipping it onto my bare back. I decide against putting the jacket on since it isn't that cold here in the house; I leave my natural curls piled up into a, very, messy bun on the top of my head. I apply very little make-up and go downstairs and am instantly greeted by the sweet smell of dad cooking breakfast.

I already see all my brothers and sisters sitting at the dining room table, just waiting for dad to come over and sit the plates down that are filled with wonderful breakfast food. I see Brandi and Trace arguing over something and I roll my eyes, whenever Trace comes home he and Brandi are constantly arguing. Then I see Noah sitting beside Brandi, looking at them like they are complete idiots, sometimes I think that Noah is older than Brandi, well in maturity. I giggle just a little and make my way into the dining room.

I sit in my seat which is right beside Noah, and as soon as I sit down Noah looks up at me and rolls her eyes adding a little chuckle at the end, I can't help but laugh along with her. No one notices us laughing so we just keep on going at it. Laughing, I mean.

I soon come to the conclusion that they are fighting about which one will marry first, which could be either one, I guess, considering they both have serious relationships at the moment, Brandi is dating some guy named Chad and Trace is dating a girl named Chelsea. I've met them both, and I'm pretty sure I like Chelsea better.

Soon enough the argument gets put into my hands when Brandi looks over at me and says, "Hey Miles, which one do you think will get married first, Trace or me?" I freeze, my eyes getting bigger by the moment, what do I say? I love them both, but to be honest I don't really know, so that's just what I say, I say the truth but Brandi keeps pushing "Com'n Miles tell me which one, I know you know, please tell me" And I silently thank dad as he walks through the dining room door, as soon as Brandi finishes with her sentence, with his chocolate chip pancakes on a plate and sits them down in the center of the table, because Brandi and Trace instantly forgot about this whole exchange and went diving toward the pancakes.

After eating breakfast and talking about what I want for my birthday, I excuse myself from the table. After slipping on a pair of flip flops I make my way out of the house.

When I hit the sidewalk in front of my house I start walking to the left, I see the house that I'm probably inside just as much as I am inside my own house, and it's only because it contains the most gorgeous guy ever, and the most friendliest people you will ever meet; It's the Jonas' House.

I can see Kevin sitting on the porch with his glasses on reading a book, "Kevin!" I scream, he instantly jerks his head up and starts running for the door "Relax Kev, it's just me" I say rather quickly, he must have thought it was another crazy fan, or paparazzi coming to capture pictures of him, or bombard him with unreasonable questions. I laugh as I replay him trying to escape and as I watch him slowly relax as he turns around and sees me. I walk up to the porch, laughing pretty hard as he says "Gosh Miles you can't do that!" He looks all serious for a minute, trying hard to act like he is mad at me and then he bursts into a fit of hilarity right along with me.

After laughing for what seems like hours we go inside and I can smell Denise cooking in the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and see her over the stove listening to her iPod dancing along to whatever song she is listening to.

I decide to leave her alone and I make my way up the stairs toward Nick's room. I open the door silently and see him still asleep, rolled up in his comforter. I roll my eyes and walk over to the bed; making as little movement of the bed that I can I climb onto it, standing up. I start jumping on the bed as hard as I can, but this doesn't faze him, he just covers his head with his pillow.

I giggle and lie down beside him, yanking the pillow off his head. "Wake up; Come on Nick wake up" He doesn't even budge, "Wakey Wakey!" he turns his head in the opposite direction of me and mumbles "Just 5 more minutes mom" I laugh and start shaking his body from side to side "Nicholas Jerry Jonas if you don't wake up this instant I'm going to be forced to go get a big glass of cold water" he still doesn't move "You wouldn't" is the only two words that escape from his mouth before he relaxes and tries to go back to sleep.

I get up out of the bed and go back downstairs to the kitchen retrieving a glass from their cupboard, Denise not asking any questions. I fill it up with icy cold water and make my way up the stairs.

I stand beside Nick's bed looking down at him, cup in hand. He is still sleeping and I decide to give him one more chance "Come on Nick, if you get up now I won't have to poor all this water on top of your head" Just like before, he just lies there, un-phased and out of it. I shrug my shoulders and poor the water on top of his head.

As soon as the water makes contact with the top of his head he jumps up, eyes fully alert. I start to laugh, "Well, whad'ya do that for?" he asks, "Umm, because you wouldn't get up!" He just nods his head slowly back and forth and then starts shaking his head, causing droplets of cold water to hit my body. I walk backwards trying to get out of 'splashing zone' but he follows right after me.

Finally the water stops coming off his hair and he quits shaking; now he is complaining about being cold. "Gosh Miles, why'd you have to go and get me all wet for? Now I might get sick!" I just laugh and reach for his hand "Oh quit being such a baby Nicholas!" He makes a shocked expression on his face and hides his face, pretending to be hurt.

I go over next to him and give him a big hug "Nicky, ooohhh Nicky" he looks up at me with a frown on his face and I do the same.

"Don't be sad, get glad!" he can't help but laugh at this one and my smile returns. I brush my lips against his, but back away when he tries to deepen the kiss. "Well, what was that for?" I shrug my shoulders and start walking toward his bedroom door. "Miley Cyrus you are such a tease!" I smile and look back at him "And you love it"

I continue walking out the door but am surprised when I feel his hand lace with mine, pulling me back toward him. He puts his lips on mine and I turn my head sideways deepening the kiss. "Gosh guys, get a room" I hear Joe's voice say from behind Nick, I turn a deep shade of pink and pull away. "Way to ruin a moment Joe" Nick says to his brother and I turn around walking downstairs in to the kitchen.

I see Denise isn't listening to the music anymore and is sitting fresh chocolate chip cookies on the island. "Oh hi Miley" she smiles at me; I return the smile and grab a cookie from the plate.

I take a rather large bite from the cookie and melt because the taste of the moist cookie is taking me over, okay not literally but it's REALLY good. While I'm taking my enormous bite of cookie I hear someone running down the stairs yelling "I smell cookies! I smell cookies!" and people would think it would be the youngest Jonas, Frankie, but I know exactly who it is, it's Joe.

He runs into the kitchen with a look on his face that reminds me of a puppy dog begging for a treat, weird. Then when I hear more footsteps coming down the stairs I look over and see Nick walking down laughing, I'm guessing because of Joe's sudden outburst.

He walks over and sits down in a stool sitting behind the island and I walk over and sit in the one next to him. I take another bite from my cookie and me being totally and utterly out of the world and looking out into space, not paying a bit of attention to what is going on, Nick grabs the last bite of my cookie from my hand and pops it into his mouth.

"Nick! That was my last bite!" He chews a little, smiles and then lets me see chewed up mess. Then he says "Want it back?" and shows me again. I wrinkle my nose up and turn my head away. "Nicholas don't do that. I swear one of these days your going to run poor little Miley here away with all your grossness"

Then we hear Joe hit the floor, god only knows how this happened, and he yells out like a hurt infant "Mommy!" Denise rolls her eyes and looks over at Nick "Well it'll either be you or your brother" Nick and I start laughing but I know that neither one is going to run me off, nope they aren't going to get rid of me that easy.

"MOMMMMMYYYY!" Joe yells from the floor again and Denise goes over to him and starts asking what's wrong, just like my mom does when Noah gets hurt, hmmm.

"So, Miley, someone told me you were turning 16 here in a few days" Nick says, a smile on his face. I smile "Yeah, maybe." "So what were you thinking you were wanting for this special day?" I shrug my shoulders "Nothing really, I just want everyone to be at my party and having a good time, stuff like that" I look over at him and he has a weird look on his face "Are you okay?" He nods his head 'yes'. I give him a funny look, letting him know I'm not believing it and he goes on to say "Okay, I want a cookie"

Not liking the discomfiture in the whole conversation, if you can call it a conversation, I speak up "Well, I think I'm going to take a walk, that is what I was out for in the first place, so I'll see you all later" They all say their goodbyes, even Joe who has finally got up from the floor and realized that he is going to be okay, and I leave.

I walk down to the beach and sit down in 'my spot'; staring out into the ocean I let a few tears slip from my eyes. I'm not really sure why I'm crying, but I am. It's been like this for a while I have all these weird emotions, like mood swings I guess you could call them, I'll be happy and then sad and then mad at the world. It's tearing me apart but I've been waiting for it all too just pass by, which I'm hoping it will do.

* * *

I hear my phone going off in my pocket to Achy Breaky Heart and I pick it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID, knowing it's my dad.

_Billy Ray_** Miley**

**Hello, Miley is speaking **I hear a chuckle on the other line, dad always, for some peculiar reason, gets a kick out of the way I answer my phone.

_Miley, where are you at?_I tell him where I'm at and why, then he tells me I need to come home, I hang up the phone and look out at the sky and the water one more time, the sun is setting and I realize I must have been sitting here for a really long while.

I make my way back to my house and once I'm inside I head straight up to my room. I look at the time on clock and it reads '8:45' wow, I _was_ out for a while, I shrug my shoulders and walk over to my balcony door.

Once outside I look down into the window and see Nick in his bedroom, it's a great view which he hasn't figure out I have yet, so he doesn't know that I kind of spy on him, but not really spy since I'm just looking at him, because no one could ever get enough of the way he looks.

Right now, at this very moment, he is playing his guitar and writing in a notebook, that I recognize as his lyric book, so he must be writing a new song.

I sit there watching him for about half an hour and decide to go back inside, I change into a pair of black short shorts and a red camisole and lay down in my bed.

I go to sleep and dream of my birthday party and if it's going to be like anything in my dream, to say this Sweet 16 was going to be awesome would be an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, I don't really like the way this chapter turned out in some spots, but in other I like it, of course my writing isn't all that great, but I'm trying to get better. So sorry for the cheesiness.**

**My school year is ALMOST over, AMEN. But this story is already wrote so... yea. I should be able to update tomorrow. Or maybe the next day. But if i don't i'm apologizing now... 33**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, nor Miley Cyrus, or anything else for that matter.**

November, 21, 2 days before Miley's big day: 10:30 a.m.

I woke up with a smile spread across my face, I'm really hoping that that dream I had last night was a sign that this party is going to be sweet.

I get up from my bed and walk into my personal bathroom, I grab a towel and wash cloth from the cabinet like thing above the toilet and turn the shower on scalding hot, just the way I like it.

After getting out of the shower I put on True Religion short blue jean shorts and a gray tee shirt that has a big peace sign in pink on the front. I slip on a pair of pink flip flops from American Eagle and apply my make-up; I apply the eye liner dark in the corner of my eyes, leaving the eye shadow out, and then I apply the darkest black mascara I have and add some lip gloss to my lips. I towel dry my hair and let my natural brown curls fall onto my face.

I walk down the stairs in my house; the sound of my shoes hitting each stair is the only noise I can hear. I walk into the kitchen and am surprised to see no one. "Any one here?" I yell throughout the house, and the only response I get is my echo. I shrug my shoulders and go sit down on the couch, flipping on the TV.

After flipping through to many channels to count I decide there's nothing on worth watching so I turn it off throwing the remote across the coach onto the opposite side that I am sitting on.

I hear the sound of Achy Breaky Heart blaring from my phone upstairs and I run up the stairs, almost tripping along the way, and grab my cell phone sliding my finger across the answer button.

_Billy Ray_**Miley**

**Hello, Miley is speaking**

_Hey Miles, I figured you were awake by__now_I shake my head 'yes' and then I remember he can't see me

**Yeah, I am, and where are you all?**

_Brandi, your mom, and I are down here at the bakery trying to find you a cake for your party, Trace is out with his Chelsea, Braison went to his friend Jacob's house, and Noah is at the Jonas' house, which reminds me, could you please go over there and get her, I told Denise that when you woke up you would come get her_I start to get up while saying…

**Yeah sure, and dad, be sure to pick out a pretty cake**He lets out a laugh

_That's why I brought your mom and Brandi_I let out a laugh and we say our goodbyes and I arrive at the Jonas' house…

I knock on the door of the house next door and hear feet running toward the entry, the steps getting louder with every step the person takes. The door swings open and I am greeted by Frankie wrapping his arms around my legs yelling "Miley's here, Miley's here" Denise soon comes and peels Frankie from my body.

"Hey, Denise" she gives me a smile and I return the greeting "I'm just here to pick up Noah, free her from your hands" she laughs and says "Well, she is welcome to stay here; her and Frankie have been playing all morning. They have been playing all the way from video games to tag" I shrug my shoulders and let out a little laugh. "Well, what kind of person am I? Come on in Miley" she opens the door wider and I walk into the house and walk over to the couch in there living area, flopping down on the white leather sofa.

"The boys went out to pick up some last minute things, they should be back any second" I hear Denise say from the kitchen, I reply with a simple "Okay" and close my eyes.

I must have drifted off to sleep because I can feel someone shaking my body; I open my eyes and see Nick, looking really good in black skinny jeans. I sit up on the couch allowing him to sit down beside me.

He takes my hand in his and laces our fingers together; I smile and look over at him giving him a small peck on his cheek. "Did'ya get the stuff you needed?" he shoots me a scared looking look. "Um, yeah"

Nick's POV

Oh no, does she know about the tour? Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot. I really don't want her to find out about this, at least not right now, I mean she is going to find out but gah, maybe I should just tell her? Nope, not going to happen, maybe later tonight, she doesn't look mad or anything, maybe she doesn't know.

Back to Miley's POV

I hear the front door open and Joe's voice feels the room "Hey Nick, are you ready for tomo-" He sees me sitting on the couch and shouts "MILEY!" Why would he be surprised to see me? I mean I am here every single day, but I just decide to go along with it "Joey!" I run up to him pulling him into a hug.

I hear my phone going off to 'See you Again' on a little table sitting in front of the couch, I run over to the couch and apologize with my finger while giving them a one second look and pick my phone up.

_Mandy_** Miley**

**Hello, Miley is speaking**

_MILES!_I hear Mandy's voice on the other line.

**SHMANDERZ, **Then she gets down to business.

_Shmilerz you will never believe what happened__today_my voice feels with excitement

**What, what was it, tell me now, tell me NOOOOW**She takes in a deep breath and then spills

_So Today I was down at the mall getting you a birthday present and I heard these two girls talking about the Jonas Brothers new concert tour, and it's suppose to start tomorrow, but I didn't know that they were going on a tour so I was all like 'No they are not' and then the blonde haired chic pulled out a ticket to their concert on your birthday! How come you didn't tell me they were going on a tour?_My mouth opened like there was a 100 pound weight hanging on my chin.

**I didn't tell you because I didn't know they were going on tour**I look over at Nick and I automatically know that it's true

**Oh gosh Mandy**thetears start to well up in my eyes, they aren't going to be there for my 16th birthday, and no body even told me.

_So I'm taking it that you're not taking this so well_all of a sudden my face turns from cold to burning hot and I feel like I could shoot flames out of my mouth.

**No, Mandy I'm not taking this well**I practically scream.

_Well, Miley why don't you come over to my house and we can like eat Ben and Jerry's ice cream, I just bought some new today_I calm down a bit when I hear Ben and Jerry's and I realize that the tears are threatening to fall from my eyes. I get up from my place on the couch and storm past everyone

**Mandy, I'll be over in a few, thanks for telling me**she says goodbye and I hang up the phone.

I can hear Joe and Nick hollering my name trying to get me to stop but the tears are about to start flowing and I can't let them see me cry. I will not let them see me cry, I refuse to let them see me cry.

I pick up my phone while walking toward Mandy's house realizing that I left Noah with Denise, but I can't go back there right now, and scroll down my address book and hit thegreen button when I get to 'Dad'. I tell him all about the tour and he doesn't sound surprised, he must have known all along. I sigh hanging up the phone allowing the tears to stream down my face.

I'm halfway to Mandy's house, she only lives a few blocks down from my house in the opposite direction of the Jonas house, when I feel my knees buckle then slowly give out as I sink my way down, my butt hitting the hard sidewalk.

Maybe dreams don't always mean something, or maybe that dream was just what I wanted my party to be like. But this party is going to be the exact opposite of my dream, in my dream Nick, Joe and Kevin were there but at my real party they wouldn't be there. In my dream Nick gave me a kiss, a really nice kiss right after I blew out 16 birthday candles, but I wasn't going to kiss or I might get a kiss on my forehead from my Dad but that still isn't the same as Nick, my Nick Jonas giving me a knee weakening kiss, I mean he's my dad.

I bring my knees up to my chest and sob uncontrollably, the shaking taking over my entire body. I hear a thunder clap in the distance and a drop of rain hit my forehead.

I force my body up off the cemented ground and start walking, again, toward Mandy's house.

I'm about 5 minutes away from Mandy's house when the rain starts pouring and the lightening is the only thing giving me any light. I can feel the chill running over my body as that terrifying rush of wind hits my body. Could this day get any better?

_I really don't like this part, but I'm going to leave it anyways_

Although I'm terrified of storms I really don't feel like walking the rest of the way to Mandy's house because I know when I get there she is going to want to talk about it and saying she is sorry for breaking the news to me, blah, blah, blah. And I really don't feel like dealing with that right now, all I want is to be alone.

I walk down to the beach, the wind picking up every second, and walk over to this little cave looking thing. I get just to the inside of it and sit down on the wet sand. Eventually I get tired of just sitting there and a tad bit sleepy and I lie down curling up in a ball and falling into a deep slumber.

I feel like I've been asleep for days but when I open my eyes and look at my cell phone I realize I have only been asleep for about 2 hours and have received 14 missed calls; 7 from Nick, 3 from my dad, 2 from my mom, 1 from Kevin, and 1 from Joe, I also have 3 new voicemails, oh well. I'm surprised to see Mandy hasn't called but I guess she has called everyone else and told them that I never made it.

The storm has cleared and all that is left is the wet sand, and the dark gray clouds that are slowly parting revealing a tiny peak of the sun.

I stand up from my spot on the sand and wipe off, as best as I can, the muddy like gunk on the side of my body. I stretch my body and start to walk in the direction of my house.

As I'm passing by the Jonas' house I can feel the tears falling from my blue eyes with force. It's still a little hard for me to believe, but I guess it will eventually sink in. I pick up my pace a little bit when I see and hear the garage door opening.

I manage to get out of whoever's view and make it inside my house where I am immediately pounded with questions like 'Miley where have you been?' 'Miley why didn't you answer my phone calls?' and 'Are you okay?' I just nod my head at everyone and that's when I see him, he's just sitting there on the living room couch looking back at me as my eyes make contact with his. He shoots me a look, something between sad and happy. I avert my gaze and run up the stairs and toward my room, slamming the door and locking myself in the room.

Then the tears start to flow down my cheeks, I look down at my body and through my blurred vision I can see big brown streaks on half of my body where I had been sleeping in the sand.

I walk into the bathroom letting the sobbing take me over and strip from my clothes. I turn the knob on the shower up to the hottest point it can reach and wait a second for the water to heat up. Once I see the steam rising from the opening at the top of the shower I step inside letting the steaming water pound down on my body, hoping that the water will just wash everything away, making the Jonas Brothers tour just disappear. I rinse my body and wash my hair quickly.

I watch the brown sand that came out of my hair run down the drain as I turn the shower off and wrap a towel around my petite body. I look in the mirror only to see a bunch of steam collected on it.

I walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, I slip on my under garments and gray Soffe shorts with a navy blue v-neck top that has a white star on the front from 'Urban Outfitters'. I put on a pair of plain white socks, after I blow dry my hair and put it up in a bun allowing some of the curly locks to loosely hang from the mess of hair.

I pick up my phone and hit and hold the number '1' and press the phone up against my ear as it calls my voicemail "Message one 'Hey Miles it's Nick, I just wanted to apologize for not telling you about the concert earlier-' I hit the number '7' and put the phone back up to my ear "Message deleted, Next unheard message 'Miley I don't know where you are but we are worried sick about you. You aren't home and you're not at Mandy's house and we don't know where you are and it's pouring the rain out side. Miley please just pick up the phone'" Mom never really makes sense when she's worried, she just kind of throws stuff together, I repeat hitting the number '7' and wait for the final message "'Yo Miley'" I laugh as Joe's voice feels the speaker on my phone "'It's Danger, yea, um, I'm sorry about that whole concert deal, but anyways yea you better call me back because your voicemail message says you'll call me back so you better call me back, ok, bye'" I, once again, hit the number '7' and hang up the phone scrolling down the list until I reach 'Danger'.

I laugh when I see the name, it never fails, Joe programmed himself into my phone as that and made me pinky swear that I would never change it, and so far I've kept my promise. I hit the little green button and wait for Joe to pick up his phone.

_Joe_**Miley**

_MILEY_he screeches into the phone causing an automatic reaction to pull the phone away from my ear.

**Joey**I can hear him bouncing up and down

_Miley you're safe!_I nod my head and say…

**Yep, I'm fine and dandy**he quits his jumping, as I can hear, and gets serious.

_Listen Miley, I wanted to tell you about the concert_I cut him off, me not being in the mood to cry again

**Listen Joe, it's no big deal I'll build a bridge and get over it, it's not that big of a deal so let's just drop it.**He sighs into the phone

_Well I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that's all, I'm dropping it riiiiiight…. NOW_I laugh into the phone letting a smile form on my face

_Hey Miley, how about you come over tonight and we get some ice cream and pizza, then watch a movie or something_then my smile gets even bigger

**Yes, I would love that Joe, how about I come over around…**I look at my clock and see it's already 6:30, but then I remember I've already showered and stuff

**Seven?**he pauses for a moment, probably checking the clock like I did.

_Sounds great, I'll see you then Miles_I say goodbye and hang up the phone.

I walk over to my closet picking out a pair of big sweat pants and slip them over my shorts. I apply some make-up just in case someone flips out a camera, therefore I may look like crap but I'll still have make-up on, so they can't put me on the cover of one of those magazines that say 'STARS WITH NO MAKEUP'.

I unlock my door and make my way down stairs to the living room, Nick has left, Mom is in the kitchen and no one else is to be seen. "Mom, I'm going to go over and hang out with Joe, I don't know what time I'll be back" She doesn't bother looking up from the magazine she is reading "Okay hun"

I slip on a pair of tan Ugg boots and tuck my pant legs down into them. I grab a jacket off the coat rack just in case it's cold when I'm walking back and head on out the door.

I take in the scent of the fresh air as much as I can before I am walking up the steps and onto the porch of the Jonas' house. I wipe my feet off on the 'WELCOME' mat and ring the door bell.

The door swings open and Joe embraces me in a hug, I take in the scent of his cologne as I wrap my arms around him. Eventually he pulls away "Okay, I already ordered the pizza and it should be here any second, and Kevin went out to buy some ice cream" I nod my head and walk on into the house.

I sit down on the couch and Joe follows sitting down next to me "What kind of pizza did you get?"

"2 double cheese with nothing else, and 4 with pepperoni and mushrooms" I smile, double cheese is my favorite! But I think they probably should have ordered more than just 4 for Joe if the other Jonas' plan on eating with him, because he could eat 6 just my himself.

"What about the ice cream?" Joe shrugs his shoulders "All I know is that he is getting Ben and Jerry's, what flavors well that's up to him" I nod my head and then he continues, on a different subject "Why don't we go pick out some movies to watch?" I nod my head in agreement and we pick ourselves up off the couch and make it down into their den area.

I'm not surprised when I see the entire wall filled up with DVD's; I've seen the amazing collection to many times to be shocked. Joe and I walk over to the assortment and start scanning over all the movies on the multiple racks. I end up picking out 3 movies, Enchanted, The Notebook, and Save the Last Dance 2.

I walk over to Joe to see he has only picked out 1, Dead Silence. I roll my eyes and hand him the movies I picked out. He carefully studies over the movies I have laid in his hands and looks up at me, "Okay, I'll watch all of them excceeeept… this one" he singles out 'The Notebook' and hands it back to me "Fiiiiine" I walk back over to a rack and slip the movie back into an empty space.

"Okay, let's go pop one of these babies in, in the living room and watch previews as we wait for our food" his eyes brighten as he sees the word food and I just turn around and start walking toward the living area.

I sit down on the couch and Joe goes over to the DVD player above the TV and puts in the first movie, Enchanted.

'DING, DONG' Joe walks over to the door and retrieves the pizza, paying the pizza man and giving him a very generous tip. I tuck my legs under my body, getting comfortable while Joe brings the pizza's back over to where I am sitting on the couch and plops them down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

I dig in eating 2 slices of the double cheese pizza, while Joe eats 6 slices, still watching the previews for the movie. The main menu pops up on the screen and Kevin comes through the door, 2 grocery bags in hand. "Okay, I got Half Baked, Strawberry, Peanut Butter Cup, and the Heath Crunch one" my eyes light up, half baked Ben and Jerry's ice cream is the best ice cream ever made.

Kevin takes the grocery bag and sits in on top of the island in their kitchen, as he starts to take each bowl type thing of ice cream out of the bag, I jump up from my place on the couch and run over to him, and the ice cream. As soon as he pulls out the half baked, I automatically recognize it and grab it from his hands. He gives me a funny look "Excited about ice cream?" I shrug my shoulders "What can I say? I scream for ice cream" he gives me yet another funny look and I just laugh it off and make it over to the drawer where all the silverware is held.

I grasp the cold silver object in my hand and dip into the cold snack. I bring the spoon up to my mouth and the ice cream chills the inside of my mouth. "Mmmmm" letting the cream melt in my mouth and slide down the back of my throat.

"Com'n Miles, I wanna watch this movie!" Joe yelps from the living room, I giggle a bit and walk back into the living, stuffing another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth along the way.

As soon as my butt has contact with the white couch Joe hits the play button, and the movie begins.

3 movies, 2 ice cream bowls, and 287 minutes later I was dozing in and out on Joe's shoulder fighting with my eyes trying to keep them open. I force my head to set up and see Joe and Kevin both are zonked out. I take this time to talk to them, although I'm really only talking to myself, it's just easier this way, an easier goodbye.

"So, ya'll are leaving for that tour tomorrow, which I just fount out about today… Gosh, I really wanted everybody to be here for my sixteenth birthday, especially you guys. It just all brings me back to my thirteenth birthday party" the tears start to form in my eyes as I recall that day "You know thirteen is a big deal, I mean I was finally turning into a teenager! And my best friend since Kindergarten told me she was going to be there. Swore up and down, and even after I told her how much I wanted her to be there and how happy I was for her to be able to come, she never showed up. At my birthday party we were waiting for her, because I just knew, I knew, that she was coming, one of my friends recommended we just call her up ya know, make sure she was on her way. Well, she called and she picked up, come to find out she just didn't want to come so she stayed at home, with her mother. That was the worst birthday, ever. And I didn't think it could get worse than that, but now that you all aren't going to be there, well it's going to be ten timesworse." Now the tears a falling freely down my face, but I don't care because no one is really awake and listening to me. "But you all are starting this tour and I hope it turns out to be the best tour you guys have ever gone on. I want you to have the time of your lives, enjoying the screams of the teenage girls in the audience, even the screaming guys. So, I guess this is goodbye until whenever you all get done with this tour, I love you guys" I get up from the couch, careful not to wake Joe up, or Kevin who is on the other side of the couch. I walk over to each of them and kiss their foreheads, not ready for them to leave but having to accept it.

I turn out their light in the living area, and everything else that is on and go outside into the chilly night air, I lock the door with the spare key that I have and go back over to my house.

I get up to my room, managing not to wake anyone up, and hide under the covers texting away, to Nick.

'Have fun on yr tour. Im gnna mis u. 3 MC' I lie the phone down beside me and let the tears descend from my eyes, soaking a spot on my sheets. I feel my phone vibrating on the mattress and I see I have received a new text, the sender: Nick.

I read 'Hey MC u should cum dwn 2 studio 2moro b4 we tke off love NJJ' I think about his suggestion and I just don't know if I would be able to handle it 'ill think bout it 3 MC' I lie the phone, this time, on my nightstand as I come up from my hiding and rest my head on my pillow.

I slowly drift off, dream about one thing: Nicholas Jerry Jonas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: This isn't my favorite chapter, but's it is next to the first. LOL. OK, so here is the chapter, Enjoy. LIVE. LAUGH. JONAS. -D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfort. **

November, 22, 1 day before Miley's big day, and the day of the Jonas Brothers' Tour: 6:30

I got up out of my bed as I think about what lies ahead, I'm not even sure why I'm going to say goodbye to them in person, I mean technically I already said goodbye to Kevin and Joe, kind of.

I take a quick shower, and then put on a pair of blue jeans and a Hello Kitty tee shirt, plain and simple. I straighten my hair real quick and then put some random curls, and finally I put on a thin layer of makeup.

I go downstairs only to find the house is empty, once again. I sigh, and pick up my phone scrolling down my phone book in my cellular phone and hit call when I get to: 'Nick'.

In a way I'm hoping he will say that they are still home, but in another way I'm hoping he will say they have already left and we can just say our goodbyes over the phone. After 3 rings I hear his voice on the other line, sounding like he just got up.

_Nick _Miley:

_Miley?_

Yea, it's me

_What are you doing?_ His voice seems to clear a bit and I can hear him getting up out of his bed, which he obviously was in.

Um, I was just calling to see if you all had left for the studio yet

_Oh, no we have to be down there to load the bus by__1_ my mouth forms in the shape of an O and I slip on some flip flops, not letting myself chicken out, and walking out my front door.

Well, I'm going to come over, so I'll see you in a bit?

_Yeah, see you in a minute_

I hang up my phone, not bothering to say those 3 little words that I am dying to utter.

I open the door, not bothering to knock today, and make my way into the warming house. I see Joe is still passed out on the couch, his head thrown back, that's really going to hurt when he tries to move his neck. And I can hear Kevin talking to Denise in the kitchen. Then, after a few seconds upon my arrival, I hear someone walking down the stairs. Soon enough I see Nick's curly head of hair emerge from upstairs and he immediately comes over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I take in the scent, never wanting the smell to fade, after a few minutes he moves his hands down to my waste and I drape my arms around his neck. "Miley" he wants to go on, he tries to go on, but right now I don't want him to go on, he can say whatever he wants to say later, I press my lips on his and he eventually starts kissing me back. Now that we are in person, I can't wait any longer to say those words, I pull away and "I love you Nick" he looks a little confused, I guess I am acting a little weird, I mean it's not like we have been away from each other for years, but it feels like we have. "Um, I love you too" I press my head into his chest and allow a couple tears to release from my bright blue eyes.

He pulls me away to look at my face and uses his thumb to wipe away some of the liquid on my face "Please don't cry Miles" I smile up at him and we hug one last time.

He takes his hand in mine and laces our fingers together pulling me over to the loveseat. He sits down first and then I sit on his lap, laying my head on his shoulder. "Now like I was saying…" I sigh a bit loudly but he continues "I'm extremely sorry I didn't tell you about the tour, I just didn't know how to tell you and I knew it would upset you because we aren't going to be able to make it to your birthday party, and I know how much this means to you, and I'm just really sorry Miles" I just sit there, I shouldn't be sad about this whole thing, right? Okay so not right.

I look up at him and stare into his chocolate brown eyes. "It's okay, I'll be fine, it's just a birthday party, no big deal" he shakes his head vigorously "No, it's not _just_ a birthday party Miles, I heard you talking last night about your 13th birthday party and all that. And you were sad, obviously, and 16 is a big deal, and I really want to be here" I nod my head and rest my head back on his shoulder. "Yeah, I want you to be here too" It's a little embarrassing to know that he heard that whole conversation I had with myself last night, but the past is the past and it can't be undone, or in this case unheard.

I jump up off of Nick's lap and he gives me yet another weird look "You all are going to be leaving soon so let's stop sitting around and make what we can out of your last few hours" I grab his hand pulling him up off his butt "Go get changed, were going out" I point toward the stairs and he obeys.

I walk over to Joe, who is still asleep on the couch; I shake his shoulders with force, making him rock back and forth, his head bobbing right along with his upper body. "Wake up Joey" he give him a really big jerk and I hear his neck pop and his eyes fly open as his hand moves toward his neck. I cover my mouth with my hands "I'm so sorry Joe, I didn't mean to hurt you" he just laughs "It's alright Miles, I'm fine" he says in a real groggily voice. Then I remember the whole reason I was waking him up "Okay, get up Joey because we are going to go out" he doesn't ask any questions he just gets up and walks upstairs.

Then I walk into the kitchen, where Kevin is still talking to Denise. "Hey Kev" he looks over at me and I give him the best smile I can "Your brothers and I are going to go out, and do… something. I'm not quite sure yet but were doing something. And I was wondering if you wanted to tag along?" he gives me a look "Are you only inviting me because I can drive?" My smile gets bigger "Maaaaaaaaybe" That is one reason, but I really want him to come, because he is a Jonas Brother, he's part of the clan. He smiles at me and says "Well, I guess I could come with you all" I jump up in happiness and clap my hands; these few hours were going to be sweet.

I see Joe and Nick appear from the steps sporting a regular Jonas Brothers look. "Okay guys lets head out" I grab both of their hands as soon as they step off the last stair and jerk them, dragging them out the door and over to Kevin's car where the oldest brother is waiting on us in the drivers seat.

Joe gets into the passenger seat while Nick and I get in the back seat, me sitting in the middle in an attempt to get as close to him as I possibly can, because in a few hours we won't be near each other at all, no more like miles apart.

Joe pops in a CD into the player and waits for it to load before turning it up extremely loud, the sound blaring from the speakers, the whole car vibrating. Kevin quickly turns it down "Joe!" he scolds, Joe, who is completely oblivious, just gives Kevin a look acting like he is being too much like a parent. But with Joe, you kind of have to be.

They start to argue and I turn my attention to Nick, blocking them out completely. "So…" he looks over at me "So?" I shrug my shoulders and try to think of something to talk about "How long have you known about the tour?" I ask this with total caution, I even thought about it twice, the fact that I could break down if we start talking about it, but I don't care, let the emotion poor out, what do I have to lose? He looks away and replies "About a month" I'm a little shocked, but whatever. "Oh" he responds with a 'yeah' and it gets a little awkward.

I use my hand to move his face to look at mine, I let him no it's okay silently, just with my eyes, he can read me. I lean in and just as we are about to kiss Kevin interrupts us "Hey Miley" I look in his direction, turning a light shade of pink "Yeah" he doesn't take his eyes off the road, unlike Joe who would turn back to look at me while still driving, "Where are we going first?" I think for a second, I hadn't really thought about that "Um, how about PinkBerry? I'm kinda in the mood for more ice cream." He just nods his head as a response and I turn back to Nick.

"Pinkberry? Didn't you have enough ice cream last night?" he must have seen all the empty cartons of ice cream lying all over the place when he was listening in on my little 'conversation'. "A girl can _never_ have enough ice cream Nick, never" he shakes his head "Oh come on, I know you love ice cream too!" he nods his head in agreement "Yeah, just not as much as you" I shake the ice cream exchange and lean in closer to his lips, attempting to kiss him again.

He takes my lead and inclines his neck toward my head and pushes his warm lips onto mine and I can feel those to familiar sparks. He rubs his tongue against my lips and eventually I can feel his tongue massaging my own. And then it all comes to an end when Kevin's car stops and I look up to see we have arrived at PinkBerry. Regretting pulling away I groan wishing I could kiss him longer.

We both unbuckle our seatbelts and climb out of the backseat. We walk into the store after each of us puts on a hat and big sunglasses, hoping no one spots us.

We walk in a group up to the counter and order, and I get to go first. We all end up ordering regular ice cream with our own desired toppings mine being granola and bananas, Nick's being fruity pebbles, Joe's being Cap'n crunch and coco pebbles, and Kevin's being cookies and cream.

We get our ice cream and I instantly dig into the amazing substance that I have been given. I relax back in my seat as the familiar feel of cold cream reaches the back of my throat. "Good?" Nick asks, I nod my head energetically and take another swallow with a big o banana chunk.

We finish our ice cream while talking about where we want to go next, we decide on Urban Outfitters.

We end up walking to the store because it's only 5 minutes away, when I see the familiar store I run inside grabbing every piece of clothing that I like in my size, while Nick, Joe and Kevin slowly pick up random pieces of clothing and laughing at me.

I decide on the stuff I want the most and take it all to the dressing rooms, trying it all on. I end up buying 4 tops, 2 pairs of pants, 1 skirt, 3 pairs of shoes, and 3 scarves-for when it gets cold. And then I remember I still need a dress for my party tomorrow.

"Hey guys I need to get a dress" Kevin looks up "Okay…" I roll my eyes "For my birthday party tomorrow, you know the one you can't attend" he sends me a look of sorry and I know I'm not really mad at him, still a little sad but not mad at all "We're sorry Miles" I laugh "Okay, if you help me buy a dress I won't hold it against you" Kevin looks around the store "So what store do we need to go to, to get a dress?" I think really hard and name of all kinds of designer stores, and we go to all of them.

In one designer store, Iodice, I get the dress that I want to wear for the first part of my party. Because I plan on changing half way through my party, the first half the dress is a little more casual and then I plan on my second dress being more formal.

"Hey Miles" Nick comes over to where I am at and kisses me on my cheek "I really don't want this day to end but it's 12 and we need to start heading back so we can get to the studio on time" the smile that had been on my face faded into a frown and I nodded my head and took the dress in my hands toward the cash register.

"Wait Miles, let me buy that" I keep heading toward the register "No" he runs up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my neck gently. "Please" I nod my head; I'm already set on buying this dress with my own money, besides it's not that much. He continues placing soft kisses on my neck and repeating one word "Please" I start moving again but he's right there against my neck, his fingers latched firm around my stomach. "Ugh, Nick stop!" he doesn't, I place the dress on the counter and the lady behind the counter gives me the price, giving me a look of disgust as she looks at the PDA. "Nick stop, you know I'm not into the whole PDA thing" I mean yea its fine if were at his house or a friends house but not in a store when people with cameras could be lurking around. He looks up "Will you let me buy the dress?" I swear he sounds like he is wanting to buy a dress for himself or something, when I don't say anything he kisses me on the neck again "Ok, buy the dang dress" I walk away, annoyed and join Kevin and Joe waiting at the door while Nick pays for the dress.

He comes over, a victorious smile on his face and the dress in a bag in his right hand. I roll my eyes and turn around heading toward Kevin's car, the best few hours of my life are slowly coming to an end.

Nick places the dress gently in the trunk of the car and enters the back seat with me, while Kevin and Joe are already planted in the front. "Okay" Kevin starts "here's the deal, were going to go back to the house to get the remainder of the things we need for the tour and Miley can take her dress into her house, then we will go to the studio were the bus should be waiting for us, Got it?" they all nod, they were really leaving.

I rest my head on Nick's shoulder all the way back to our neighborhood. Once Kevin pulls up in their driveway I get out and Kevin pops the trunk, I get the dress and without saying a word I run over to my house.

The time came too soon, and I was standing outside the Jonas Brothers tour bus, Nick's arms wrapped around me talking about me and kissing me on the forehead every so often. I'm not really sure what he is saying, it's all a really big blur right now.

I'm knocked out of my blur when he lets his hand fall when Joe calls "Come on Nick, it's time to leave" I yelp out like I'm in pain, and I kind of am. Nick gives me a goodbye and starts to walk away, the tears are slowly falling down my cheeks, when the warm salty liquid reaches my lips, I realize I need one more thing.

I run toward Nick and turn him around with a great force, I smash my lips against his and our tongues have a battle, as I kiss him with such energy. My knees get weak and I collapse onto the sidewalk and he bends down to help me up, and kisses me one more time. "COME ON NICHOLAS!" Joe yells from the bus, he turns around to meet my gaze and says those powerful words "I love you Miley Cyrus" I smile "I love you to Nicolas Jonas" we kiss one more time and say goodbye and he leaves.

I watch as the bus turns a corner, and I can't it anymore. I wipe the tears from my face and look at my phone as I feel it vibrate, new text message from Nick. I open it up and read 'I already miss you smiley miley' I grin at the message and type back 'I love you' I shove the phone back into my pocket and turn around, realizing I don't have a ride home.

I pick up my phone and find a number 'Shmandy' I hit the call button and after one ring I hear her voice.

_Mandy_ Miley

_Hey Smiley_

Shamanders, hey I kind of need a ride

_Okay Miles, where are you at? _I give her instructions to the studio and after waiting I finally see her white car pull up next to me.

I get in the passenger's seat and she takes off, back toward the direction of mine and her house. Then I remember I'm still missing some outfits and stuff for my party tomorrow. "Hey Shmanderz" She looks in my direction and then baack at the road letting me know she's listening "Could we maybe stop a couple few stores, I still need another dress, two pairs of shoes and accessories for my birthday party tomorrow" she nods her head and take off toward the stores.

In some designer store full of mismatched designer clothes I got a simple black strapless dress for my second dress. For my second dress I decided on wearing heeled shoes I have back at the house that are a royal blue color.

I find a perfect pair of shoes for my first dress, they are the exact same color brown as it is on the dress and they are peep toe pumps, pretty cool. A/N: Could not find shoes, so that's just a description.

I got one accessory for my second dress, silver bow and pearl earrings I think they are beautiful. And I decided not to wear any accessories with my first dress.

Now I'm in my room, with mom sitting on the edge of my bed, she's talking about what my hair stylist thinks she should do with my hair, I'm just agreeing to everything, my mind elsewhere. I figure if my hair turns out looking awful it doesn't matter because the party is going to suck either way.

She finally stops talking about my hair and leaves me in peace, probably noticed that I'm not listening. I lie in my bed, as the quietness surrounds me, the quietness is weird but it's nice. I feel my phone vibrate and I open up the new text message… from 'Nick'.

It reads: Happy Birthday Love u NJJ

I'm kind of confused, my birthday is tomorrow, then I get another text message 'Look at the clock' it's like he can read my mind because right there on my digital clock the time beams 12:01. I reply back 'Thanks NJ I luv u'

I rest my head on my pillow and slowly drift out into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: So, this is the last chapter and honestly my favorite. I know most people get a car for their 16th birthday and we are just going to pretend that Miley gets the car of her dreams AFTER the end of this story, i was trying my hardest to find a car to give Miley in this story, i just couldn't seem to find one, so well just enjoy. this story is now COMPLETE! LIVE. LAUGH. JONAS.**

**OH AND BTW: You can find the link to the first dress in my profile, then on my flickr page you can just look through the rest of them. 33**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if i did i wouldn't be typing this up on my computer. 33**

November, 23, Miley's Birthday 8:00 a.m.

I feel my body shaking and I instantly think that there is an earthquake, I sit up quickly in my bed only to see that Mom is the one shaking me. I slap my hand on my chest "Gosh mom, you scared me, I thought there was an earthquake or something" she just laughs at me and hands me an envelope while saying "Happy Birthday Sweetie"

I open the card and a twenty dollar bill falls out and come to find out it's from my granny back in Tennessee, her handwriting reads 'Miley, Sorry I couldn't make it to your 16th birthday believe me I really wanted to be there. This is just a little present from me, I know It's nothing compared to the money that you have but it's just something, I sent you another present, your daddy has it and isn't suppose to give it to you until your birthday party in the evening. Well, sweets I hope you have a wonderful 16th birthday and I'll see you soon.'

I get up and put the twenty dollar bill in my wallet, I look at myself in the mirror, what a mess. "Thanks for the birthday greeting mother, but if you will excuse me I need to get cleaned up" I crinkle my nose as I point to my body that hasn't been washed since yesterday. She nods her head and exits from my room.

I get a towel and wash cloth from the linen closet and turn the water on, taking a quick shower, letting a few tears escape from my eyes every once in a while.

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a 'Where the Wild Things Are' tee shirt. I apply my makeup lightly and then really dark in the corners, with a silver glitter in the tear duct of my eye. I curl my hair and look at my reflection in the mirror. It's not exactly me, I just don't see myself but whatever.

I put on a pair of green flip flops and walk down the stairs while looking at my phone: One Missed Call. I open up my missed calls and see his name, 'Nick'. I hit the green button and hold the phone against my ear. No answer, he must have been calling me before something they had to do, and I was to busy and didn't hear the phone ring. Shoot.

I leave a message "Hey Nick, It's Miley, I saw where you had called and I just figured I would give you a ring back. So call me whenever you get this and hopefully I'll hear the phone ring, Love you" I hang up the phone and realize I have reached the bottom of the stairs and am standing in the middle of the living room.

"Happy Birthday Miley" Brandi calls from the kitchen; her newly died blonde hair swinging around as she turns her attention back toward the magazine in her hand. "Thanks" I know she didn't hear it because she just flips the magazine to the next page and reads intensely on an article.

Then I hear clanking on the wood floor behind me and I turn around and see my mom looking back at me with a warm smile. "Miles, your dad and I are going to go out and look at the party space, and we need to help decorate a little. So we should be back in about hmm say 2 hours" I nod my head and soon they leave.

So I sit here on the couch, bored with nothing to do, except for thinking about what I would do if I could go over to the Jonas' house and they be there.

I step out the back door the fresh air smell filling my nostrils, I take it all in just as much as I can and then the scent becomes familiar to my nose and it just smells plain. I walk over to the play set sitting firm in the ground and climb up steps. I go up to the opening of the slide and just sit there in the cramped space.

Eventually I find myself leaning back against the hard wood letting the tears seep out of my eyes.

My stomach turns sick and I can feel that way to familiar nauseating feeling erupting from my stomach, I rush back into the house and grab the nearest trash can emptying the contents of my stomach into the blue bin.

"You okay Miles?" Brandi asks, still sitting behind the counter, reading a magazine I nod my head yes and make my way back up to my room. I change into a pair of black short shorts and get under the comforter that lies on my bed.

My body starts to shake violently like the world is going to come to an end, or maybe just my world.

I feel my phone start to sing the chorus of 'Just Friends' and I know it's Nick, because it's his very own personalized ring tone. I pick up the phone quickly, afraid that he will hang up, thinking I'm not going to answer and press the phone against my ear.

_Nick_ Miley

Hey Nicky!

_Hey Miles, finally answering your phone I see_

I am SO sorry, I must have been in the shower when you called, and I just didn't realize, I'm so sorry.

_Miles, relax it's okay. I just wanted to call and wish the birthday girl, a happy… well birthday._ I giggle just a little.

Thanks.

_Anything for you._

So where is your concert tonight?

_Ah, who cares about that, tell me about your day so far. _?? What was with that?

Not that great, but okay I guess.

_What happened?_

Well, it's just that you all aren't here and I'm feeling sick at my stomach, not to mention I just barfed, and my world, for some odd reason, feels like it's crumbling to the ground. I don't know, maybe it's just cause your not here.

_Well, it feels good to know that I'm wanted. But Miles, I promise that tonight is going to be wonderful and I think that you are going to enjoy every stinkin' minute of it. Just enjoy being surrounded by all your friends and family, and be glad that they are there for you. Please, Miley, for me just enjoy tonight._

Okay, but only because you want me to. He laughs a little and I hear Kevin in the background telling him he needs to come on or they are going to be late for whatever thing they are doing.

_Well, listen Miles, I've got to go but don't forget to enjoy tonight._

I won't, I love you Nicky

_I love you too babe_

Bye

_Goodbye_

I hang up the phone, not wanting the conversation to end but knowing that it has to. Hearing his voice made my stomach ease up a bit and the sadness in my body has subsided for the time being.

I get up from my bed and get onto my computer, checking my myspace and facebook and all that fun stuff. I have multiple messages from people wishing me a happy birthday and I thank as many of them as I can, not wanting to leave any one out, but end up having to.

My mind drifts and I try to think of things I can do, it's so boring when I don't have the boys in the house right next to me. I hear my phone ring once again, but this time with a different ring tone, this time it's See You Again. I pick up the phone,

_Mandy_ Miley

Hello Miley is speaking

_Hey Shmiley, I was wanting a bit of ice cream from PinkBerry and I was wondering if Mizz Cyrus who I think turned 16 today wanted to come with_

Mm, sounds fun, will you swing by and get me?

_Be there in a flash_

See you in a sec

I hang up my phone and put my flip flops that I had slung off back on and make my way down the stairs. I sit on the couch and wait…

After about 2 minutes I hear a car beep outside and I tell Brandi I'm leaving and I head outside where I see Mandy's white car waiting for me. I hop in the passenger's seat and she drives off.

"So Miss Miley how does it feel to finally be 16?" I shrug my shoulders "I don't know, at this point it's all kind of boring" she looks over at me for a split second, scared that maybe she might run off the road, and notices my expression. It's not really a sad expression because like I said, the sadness has cleared off for a while. It's more of a … well I don't really know what it is.

She doesn't bring it up and eventually the car comes to a complete stop and I realize that we have made it to PinkBerry. I unbuckle my seatbelt and exit the car, ready for some more ice cream goodness.

In the middle of my ice cream my phone blares Achy Breaky Heart through it's speakers and I pick it up.

_Billy Ray_ Miley

Miley is speaking

_Hey Miles, we need you back at the house, your mom is going to take you to get your hair done._

Um, okay, ask mom if it's okay if Mandy tags along and gets her hair done with us. He scrambles around in the house and asks mom. I already have heard her answer because the speakers are just that good.

_She said it was alright Miles, so we will see you soon?_

Yep

We say goodbye and I hang up my phone and look over at Mandy.

"Okay Shmanders let's head on out, we need to go get beautified" she claps her hands together and we exit the store, after picking up after ourselves, of course.

xxLinexx

I looked at my reflection in the mirror at the beauty salon, my hair was kind of curly and was pinned back at the top of my head, the rest flowing down my shoulders, my make-up… flawless, I looked perfect.

I looked over at Mandy to see her looking flawless also, her hair pin straight and her bangs pulled over to the side, she got the tips of her hair dyed a bright yellow color, some people would think it looks tacky, but it looks great on Mandy with her dark hair. Her makeup dark and flawless, kind of like mine

She gives me a warm smile and I return the gesture. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad with Mandy by my side… the entire time.

xxLinexx

I slip on the taupe and crème colored dress that I will be wearing for the first half of my party and carefully examine myself in the mirror, twirling around and viewing the backside.

I wish so badly that Nick was here to escort me to my birthday party but instead I get a man that I don't know, my limo driver.

I hear the familiar honk from outside my house and rush to put my shoes on, I click down the steps out of my house.

I slide into the back seat of the black stretch limo and the driver hits the gas, and we are off.

xxLinexx

I look at the scene before me, all my friends on the dance floor dancing along to the beat of the music blaring from the speakers.

Suddenly a spot light shines down on me, blinding my eyes from seeing anything in front of me. Everyone's eyes turn toward me and I giggle a little as I feel my face go pale and start to turn a light pink.

Someone over the speaker blasts through the room as the music dies down "And there she is folks, the reason we are celebrating tonight, Miss Miley Cyrus" I wave around the room and then I spot Mandy and I run over toward her, and the spot light goes off and the music starts back up.

I embrace Mandy in a bone crushing hug and she yelps "Miles, can't breath" she starts gasping for air and I let go.

She gives me a great white smile and says "Come on Miley, let's go dance our butts off!" she drags me toward the center of the dance floor and we dance to the next 6 songs.

Finally it was time to eat cake and I heard my dad's voice echo off the walls of the humongous area. "Miles, come on up here it's time to cut the cake" I walk over to the stage and carefully climb the stairs in my second dress for the evening.

I walk over where dad is standing and he greets me with a kiss upon my cheek. I look down at the really big birthday cake, its aqua and lime green with the classic 'Happy Birthday Miley' in the center written in cursive.

My mom, who suddenly appeared on the other side of me, starts to light up all 16 candles spread across the cake.

Everyone starts to sing the traditional Happy Birthday song and at the end I make my wish and blow out all the candles in one blow, what can I say, I have the lungs of a singer.

The room bursts out in applause when I blow out the last candle and a smile appears across my face, now if my wish could only come true.

Dad hands me a big black knife and I take it in my own hands. I press the knife into the cake and, once again, the room burst out in claps. My dad takes the knife and cuts the rest of the cake.

I'm not really in the mood to eat cake so I go sit down at a dining table, soon after I sit down; Mandy, Emily, and Mitchel come over and join me, with their cake in hand.

We talk about lots of things and they finish there cake, leaving me to myself at the table. Many people will come by and congratulate me on turning 16 and I thank me, yah duh yah duh.

At last dad calls me over to open my presents, the last event for tonight. I open god only knows how many presents and it's down the last one. A small box wrapped in metallic gold paper with a card attached.

I open the present first and gasp when I see a gorgeous silver necklace with a charm in the shape of a heart. I pick the necklace up to examine over it and see that on one side of the heart it's engraved 'MRC' and on the other is carved 'NJJ'. I then rip open the card and open the card, revealing Nick's scrawny writing.

'Miley,

I'm so sorry for disappointing you and I hope you will be able to forgive me. I hope you like the necklace but that is only the beginning of your present. Follow my instructions: 1. Walk over to the stage, and 2. Open up the curtain. The present should be waiting for you there.

Love,

Nicholas Jerry Jonas'

I walk over to the stage, well more like run over to the stage and cautiously open the curtain. Behind the red velvet curtain I see a stool with another white envelope sitting on top. I pick the card up and flip it open.

'Wait for it'

When I finish reading the sentence aloud I feel strong arms wrap around my petite waist and pick me up, swinging me around. I tilt my head upwards and see _his_ face. He turns me around so I can look into his chocolate-ee eyes and leans forward.

"I thought you had a concert tonight?" there's only inches of air in between us and he replies "We just finished" I, very quickly, close the gap not being able to resist the taste of lips any longer.

The crowd erupts in claps for what seems like the billionth time tonight. I smile into the kiss and we soon pull away.

At this very moment I realized that Nick was for sure the one I was going to marry. No matter how many fights we get in, no matter how many girls try to get in between us, and no matter how mad I get, we will be together for ever… for eternity.

"Happy Sweet 16 Miley" I smile up at him

"Thanks. Nicky, I love you"

"I love you too Miles"

I close the gap once again and our lips come in contact, I feel the fireworks explode, and the tingles rush throughout my body. This moment would remain in my mind, forever.


End file.
